1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data communications interface. More particularly, the system and method of the present invention relates to an improved media-independent interface for interconnection between the physical layer components and media access controllers.
3. Art Background
The Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) working standard 802.3u (1995) defines a media-independent interface (MII) for interoperable interconnection between the physical layer components (PHYS) and media access controllers (MACs) in IEEE 802.3 compatible network devices. The MII provides for a total of eighteen interconnect signals and a generous timing budget that allows for relatively straightforward implementation of the MII in numerous devices. In the context of implementing a highly integrated ethernet network element (e.g, switch or repeater), one of the major concerns that has to be addressed by the implementors is the ability to achieve the desired port density in the network element. Frequently, this aspect of the design is constrained by the required pin count of the integrated circuit (IC).
Due to significant advances in silicon technology in recent years, the generous timing budgets provided by the IEEE 802.3u standard is no longer needed to achieve a cost-effective network device implementation. Therefore, it is desirable to optimize the MII definition to decrease the pin count per connection, while still operating in an economic timing budget. This is particularly useful in a highly integrated ethernet network element which includes a multiplicity of ports.